Ed's Tyrantrum
Ed's Tyantrum is the sixth Pokemon currently owned by Ed. Personality As a Tyrunt, he was exposed to a whole new world and had no clue as to what he was suppose to do. Confused, he followed Ed in hopes of understanding who or what he was. He was portrayed as a curious individual, yet he bit anything or anyone that may startle him. Unlike his species' nature, he had better control over his tantrums. He details that traveling with Ed and his comrades make him happy. Because of this, he's not afraid to go against his natures and is proud to be considered less destructive than necessary. When he evolved into Tyrantrum, he seemed to be less curious than he was due to his experience. He has no problem listening to Ed and is loyal to him, even allowing for him and his comrades to rise on his back. Unlike ordinary Tyrantrum, he has full control over his tyrannical behavior, but will threaten enemies with his massive jaw power if push came to shove. Overview Tyrunt was first introduced in "The Flare Scare", when he was revived from a Jaw Fossil alongside Amaura and Aerodactyl. Tyrunt was seemingly curious about the new world and saw Ed. When Ed petted him, he bit Ed, but was left startled when Bite had no effect. Afterwards, he couldn't remember much of anything, and figured Ed would help him see the world and know who he was. He was then returned by Ed and followed Ed on his journey with the rest of the Eds. In "Cliffs & Stones", Tyrunt was the second Pokemon Ed used against Grant's Tyrunt. Hearing Ed's cry from within his poke ball, Tyrunt declared that he would win this battle, no matter what. Grant's Tyrunt scolded Ed's Tyrunt, stating that his nature was meant to bite and throw tantrums, though the latter originally thought it was a habit. The battle began and Grant's Tyrunt used Bite, but Ed's Tyrunt used Charm to reduce the damage. After getting back up with ease, Tyrunts used Charm to lower Grant's Tyrunt's Attack even more, though the latter complained that he was weird. Grant's Tyrunt the used Rock Tomb, which Ed's Tyrunt dodged and used Bite, scoring a hit. After Grant's Tyrunt got up from that, Tyrunt got hit with a Stomp, but merely snarled in defiance of Grant's Tyrunt's power. When Grant's Tyrunt went to use Bite, Ed's Tyrunt used Bide, and took two Bite attacks. When Grant's Tyrunt thought it was over, it was revealed that Ed's Tyrunt had a little HP left, and the later proclaimed that despite his curious nature, he doesn't have to act wild because he was happy to begin with, and then unleashed a power-packed, monstrous Bide that sent dust flying and made the battlefield shake tremendously. Afterwards, Grant's Tyrunt admitted that Ed's Tyrunt was good and was defeated, leaving Ed's Tyrunt the victor and earned Ed the Cliff Badge. In "Resilient Flare", Tyrunt was called out to battle alongside Wartortle and Dunsparce against the Kankers. Tyrunt was primarily pit against May's Rhyhorn. When Rhyhorn used Rock Blast, Tyrunt immediately used Bide. After taking a Rock Blast and then a Stomp, Tyrunt unleashed his Bide, which was tremendous in power and defeated Rhyhorn in one hit, despite that Tyrunt was low on HP. He then assisted the other Eds Pokemon by using Rock Tomb and blocking off Swoobat's attack, and the Rock-Type move plowed through and defeated Swoobat in the process. Tyrunt then stopped Zangoose by using Rock Tomb and intercepting Zangoose and allowing for Dunsparce to finish off Zangoose, earning the Eds victory. In "A Fighting Chance", he was called out to eat with the other Pokemon. He was there when Dunsparce tried standing up against Charmeleon, and saw Charmeleon threaten Dunsparce and let him off with a warning. He was later sent to the PC by Ed. In "At Wit's End", he was added back to Ed's party when Ed deposited his Snorlax. In "Home on the Ranch", it was revealed that Tyrunt has been battling a lot and had forgotten Ancient Power and learned Dragon Tail. He was later called out to eat alongside the other Pokemon. In "Shocking Science", it was revealed that Tyrunt was the third and final Pokemon Ed used against Clemont. He was sent out to battle against Clemont's Heliolisk, and was revealed to have barely won by using Bide and defeating Heliolisk, earning Ed the Voltage Badge. In "Spooks & Punks", Tyrunt was called out to battle against a wild Carnivine in Route 14, where it was raining. Tyrunt started by using Rock Tomb, inflicting damage and lowering Cranivine's Speed. When Tyrunt was struck with a Feint Attack, he quickly got up and dodged an incoming Leaf Tornado. He then struck the wild Carnivine with a Dragon Claw, defeating it. After the battle, Tyrunt leveled up and evolved into Tyrantrum, roaring in declaration of his new Evolution. He then allowed for the Eds to ride on his back for a short while as they pressed on. Later, he was called out to eat dinner, where he briefly conversed with Amaura, explaining he wouldn't harm a comrade, but did warn him to be careful if the two ever did battle or train. He then threatened Charizard, who was pestering the group, to stop taunting them, biting the air with his jaws, making Charizard back down. In "A Bully's Karma", Tyrantrum was called out to eat with the other Pokemon, where he also watched Kadabra evolve into Alakazam. In "Factory Royal", Tyrantrum was called out to battle against the Kankers in the Poke Ball Factory, where he teamed up with Vivillon and Lucario. When May's Rhydon used Hammer Arm, Tyrantrum dodged the Fighting-Type move. He then went and dealt damage towards Rhydon with Dragon Claw, but sustained damage later by a Rock Blast. When Rhydon used Take Down, Tyrantrum grabbed Rhydon, holding her in place as he used Crunch, throwing her up to the ceiling and come crashing down, defeating Rhydon. However,his victory was short-lived when the Knakers brought out more Pokemon, of which underwent Mega Evolution, startling Tyrantrum. Tyrantrum attacked Mega Mawile with Rock Tomb, but little damage was dealt. He then got hit by Mega Mawile's Crunch, taking a lot of damage, but still standing. When Marie's Mega Medicham used Hi Jump Kick, Tyrantrum intercepted with Dragon Claw, but Mega Medicham's attack easily overpowered him and was defeated. In "Morals", it was revealed that Malamar and Tyrantrum were both put into the PC in exchange for Skuntank and Goomy. In "Conviction", Tyrantrum and Malamar were added to Ed's party in place of Ed's Charizard and Skuntank. In "Formidable Minds", it was revealed that Tyrantrum was the first Pokemon Ed used to battle Olympia, the Anistar City Gym Leader. With Tyrantrum's Crunch, Olympia's Sigilyph was easily defeated; however, he was unable to defeat Slowking, and was defeated. In "Bad Against Bad", Tyrantrum was called out and burst through debris with The Cents on his back. He roared ahead and charged up the hill of geosenge Town to where an elevator was. When grunts took action, Tyrantrum scared them off with his Rock Tomb, giving The Cents enough time to get into the elevator and was recalled to his Poke Ball. In "Last Defense", Tyrantrum was called out to battle against the Kankers and their Mega Evolved Pokemon. He battled alongside, Double D's Alakazam and Professor Scam's Pawniard. When he attacked Mega Mawile with Crunch, Mega Mawile paid no attention and attacked Alakazam, but when it failed and she was hit by Dazzling Gleam, Tyrantrum's Crunch hit its mark, causing even more damage. He then looked back to find Professor Scam's Pawniard standing back up after taking several hits at once, evolving into Bisahrp, and Double D's Alakazam Mega Evolved, giving The Cents the edge once more. Tyrantrum attacked Mega Mawile again with Crunch, but her Iron Head stopped him cold; however when she used it once more, he dodged and turned around, hitting her with Crunch agaon sending her flying off, hitting Mega Medicham and causing both of then to go unconscious. Tyrantrum then focused his attention on Mega Absol, attempting to hit her with Dragon Claw, only for her to dodge,but left her open for Bisharp to finish her. After the battle,and everyone else seeing the machinery malfunctioning, Tyrantrum and the whole group witnessed the Legendary Pokemon beginning to awaken. In "To Be a Hero", Tyrantrum witnessed to awakening of Xerneas and Yveltal, and soon engaged the two in battle. Tyrantrum used Rock Tomb and dealt damage to them both, decreasing their Speed, but they both were fine. He was caught in the Snarl Yveltal launched and was easily defeated along with Double D's Alakazam. In "Inverse Pests", Tyrantrum was deposited back into Ed's PC. In "Unpredictable", it was revealed that Tyrantrum was added back to Ed's party. In "Burning Chills", once Ed relaxed a bit in the Pokemon Center, Tyrantrum was deposited into the PC. In "On Thin Ice", it was revealed that Tyrantrum was added back to Ed's party and was later used in the battle against Wulfric, the Snowbelle Gym Leader. Initially at a Type disadvantage, Tyrantrum defeated Abomasnow with his Rock Tomb, but fell shortly after taking a Flash Cannon from Cryogonal. In "Derniere Way", Tyrantrum was revealed to have been deposited back into Ed's PC. In "Efforts & Heart" Tyrantrum was added back to Ed's party, and was seen out later training and beginning to battle against the Kankers and their Pokemon. The outcome was never shown, but he may have won since his level went up. He was later revealed to have been sent back to the PC. In "Preparations for the Fray", Tyrantrum was added back to Ed's party and was called out and had a peaceful luncheon with the other Pokemon gathered. He was having an enjoyable meal as he spoke to the other Pokemon. In "Final Four", it was revealed Tyrantrum helped Ed defeat Malva of the Elite Four. Later on, he was used against Drasna of the Elite Four, and he was seen using his Crunch and ate the Dragon Pulse Altaria used, taking no damage as his Crunch made it feel like nothing. He then jumped and struck down Altaria with Dragon Claw, proving that his high Attack could cause serious damage. Immediately afterwards, Tyrantrum went up against Drasna's Noiverm. Noivern used her own Dragon Pulse, but once again Tyrantrum managed to use Crunch and took no damage. Tyrantrum then used his Rock Tomb attack, but all were shocked when Noivern dodged, but barely. Tyrantrum then used Dragon Claw as a surprise attack, which made the rocks and the claws themselves hit Noivern, defeating her and Drasna. In the aftermath, Tyrantrum was praised for his work by Ed, in which he nudged his head in affection. In "The Eds - Part II", Tyrantrum was the third Pokemon Ed used to battle against Diantha, surprisingly going up against her Tyrantrum. Both roared in defiance against the other, and Ed's Tyrantrum refused to surrender as he remembered being in the same situation against Grant's Tyrunt a long while back. He vowed to avenge Malamar, and to prove once again that he didn't need to be a tyrant to be happy. Both Tyrantrum attacked the other with Dragon Claw, their equal power cancelling out the damage dealt. Both then switched to Earthquake, shaking the entire castle, but again no damage was applied. Diantha's Tyrantrum then changed things up with Dragon Claw, to which Ed's Tyrantrum intercepted with Crunch, biting down on the attack and tossing Diantha's Tyrantrum aside. Diantha's Tyrantrum went to attack yet again, striking Ed's Tyrantrum harshly with Dragon Claw. Ed's Tyrantrum was struck by the attack, and was added insult to injury when Tyrantrum told him to stand down, but he refused and revealed the new move he learned on the spot - Rock Slide. Ed's Tyrantrum thus used Rock Slide and dealt damage, making Diantha's Tyrantrum flinch and followed that up with Dragon Claw, defeating him and tying up the score once again. Tyrantrum stood in triumph and went against Diantha's Aurorus next, defying his accusations as well. Tyrantrum raised his head and used Rock Slide, dealing super effective damage to Aurorus; however, that was all he could accomplish, for he was then struck down by Aurorus's Blizzard. As he fell, he recalled the journey, starting from when he was reborn and met Ed and all boiled up to the present. He thanked Ed for seeing the new world before he fainted, leaving Ed with three Pokemon left. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Tyrantrum and the other Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Earthquake * Dragon Claw * Crunch * Rock Slide Trivia * Tyrantrum was one of the two Pokemon up to this point who was the last Pokemon used in Gym Battles and won, the other being Ed's Chesnaught. * Tyrantrum was the only ancient Pokemon who battled against another one of himself, said being Grant's Tyrantrum. * Tyrantrum was the first ancient Pokemon to normally evolve, prior to Aerodactyl learning to Mega Evolve. Category:Ed's Pokemon Category:Male Pokemon Category:Dragon Type Category:Rock Type